


Fur, sweat and tears

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the first Feline in years to be given a spot at the prestigious school of Canidae, something he has worked his entire life for, but getting in and being accepted isn't the same thing. Even with the unexpected help of a Canine, he's not sure he'll be able to hold on to his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur, sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:
> 
> _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, size difference, age difference (Jensen 20, Jared 34), anthropomorphism, yiff/furries.
> 
> _Notes_ : Look at **[this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maqd07BvY71rhocluo1_1280.jpg)** rated PG pic as a hint of what to expect in this story.

-¤-

Jensen's hands trembled when he read through the letter in front of him, smoothing it out against the table. He could barely believe what he was seeing. He curled up on the chair, wrapping his tail around his legs and even though it was all he had ever dreamed of, he had never been more scared than he was in that moment. In that one little letter, his whole future was presented before him but he also knew how much hard work it would be. His fingers moved over the paper, soft fur catching on the edge of it when he pushed it aside enough to be able to rest his head against the firm wood of the table in front of him. 

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that, wrapped in on himself, by the time he heard the front door open and close and he heard his parents move outside, the pads of their feet soft against the floor of the hallway but his sensitive ears could easily hear them move closer. He could also hear the sound of his father's car keys landing in the bowl on the chest of drawers in the hallway before they stepped into the kitchen and he knew they’d stopped there, watching him. 

"Jensen?" he heard his father say, voice soft and slightly worried.

"I got the answer to my application to Canidae today," Jensen said without lifting his head off the table and he heard his parents move closer, sitting down on either side of him and a quick glance up told him his mother's ears were tilted back in worry.

"Oh Jen," his mother said. "I'm sorry, you knew it was a long shot. They very seldom accept Felines, after all."

Jensen's head flew up then and he looked at his mother and then over at his father at the same time as he reached for the letter he had received.

"No," he corrected quickly. "That's not... I mean..when I saw the letter I thought that... Because I mean, it's just me and they never take in but... I got in! Mom, they gave me a spot! I'm gonna get to study Criminal Law!" 

"You got accepted?" his parents said as one and he couldn't blame their surprise; he was still in shock himself, after all.

Even though that one letter of acceptance was what he had worked his entire high school life for, it still shocked him to see it right there in front of him. The few people that had been supportive of his high-flying dreams had still been careful to tell him to not get his hopes up, that there were a lot of careers for him outside of the ones that Canines dominated but Jensen had refused to give up and he had succeeded. 

"That's amazing," his mother exclaimed when she gathered herself back together. "I'm so proud of you!"

"We both are, we knew you could do it. Hasn't been a Feline accepted there in...what, forty years? But they knew better than to turn you down!"

Jensen's fingers trembled when he stroked over the logo at the very top of the letter, taking in the small paw prints surrounding it and he wasn't surprised that it only was dog prints. Felines like Jensen were very rare within the legal system in general, more prone to the world of education or medicine and yet there he was, making his own history.

"I'll show them all," he said quietly, whiskers twitching slightly and when his tail rose into the air, it was only his willpower that held it high and steady.

-¤-

There wasn't a part of Jensen that didn't ache as he curled up on his narrow bed, closing his eyes and wrapping his tail tightly around himself but no matter how much he tried to relax the white tip of his otherwise tawny tail didn't stop twitching. He could hear the sounds of the other people in the dorm on the other side of his all-too-thin door, laughter and shouts cutting through his attempts at sleeping even with his muscles protesting every second of wakefulness.

While his classes were hard, he knew he could handle them. He would gladly spend even more time reading than he did already if only he could get out of the mandatory Physical Training classes he had. When he’d applied to the school he had known it would be hard, but even now, in his second year, he wasn't quite used to the extremes he had to work his body to keep up with his fellow classmates. While he had been small for his age, he had reached one last growth spurt before he had left for college, but even though he wasn't small for a Feline, most of the Canines in his class had at least a head on him, some of them even more. There was a reason that Canines tended to excel in the more physical careers, as his teachers so often pointed out, and Jensen was slowly starting to despair. No matter how good his grades were, he knew that most teachers and students thought that he wasn't fit for Canidae University, and sometimes he thought they might be right. 

"I'm not giving up," he mumbled to himself as he reached for his phone, checking his messages even though he knew there would be nothing there for him to read. "I'm not."

With a sigh he connected his ear-buds and soon the outside noise was drowned out by music and Jensen curled up against the wall, wrapping his arms around his spare pillow as he finally drifted off to sleep.

-¤-  
-¤-

"You've gotta be kidding me, JD," Jared snorted, putting his kettlebell down on the floor and reaching for a towel. 

"It'll look good in your report," his boss said with a shrug as he leaned back against the door and for the briefest moment Jared allowed himself to take in the shine of JD's fur and the muscles playing beneath it.

Jeffrey Dean was good-looking, big and strong even for a Dober Canine and Jared wasn't blind to it all, he just knew that starting something with his boss was a surefire way to crash his career so he covered his face with the damp towel, letting it soothe his heated skin 

"You want me to look after a kitten," Jared protested and threw the towel down on the bench before he pulled one of his legs up against his belly, stretching the muscles in hopes of avoiding aches the following day. "Why did Canidae even accept a Feline, not like there's any way a fragile little cat will be able to survive Brown's classes for long."

Even a dozen years out of school, Jared still shivered when he thought back to his old trainer and the sometimes cruel training sessions he had put them through. There had been days when all Jared wanted was to roll belly-up and give in, slink away with his tail tucked between his legs and if he had felt like that he couldn't imagine a Feline lasting long. Felines just weren't made for physical work, everyone knew that and Jared couldn't understand why the best Criminal Law university in the country would ever accept a cat to one of their much-coveted spots. 

"It's his second year," JD said with a shrug, walking over to the treadmill and Jared heard the click of his claws against the floor with each step. "And as for him getting in to begin with, he had the best grades and test scores of anyone applying, beating out every Canine applicant and there just wasn't an option to not grant him a spot after that, the board would have had their throats if they did." 

That was enough for Jared's ears to perk up and his nose twitched with interest even as he tried to hide it away and he was sure that JD had managed to pick up on that little tell.

"Second year, really?" he said and he could hear the trace of admiration in his own voice.

Kitten or not, apparently he had underestimated the student in question and he knew he shouldn't have: if JD was trying to talk Jared into taking a kid under his wing, there must be something really special about him. 

"So what I'll have to do?" Jared asked, knowing full well that refusing JD just wasn't an option, not when Jared's future career was in the hands of Chief Morgan. 

-¤-

Jared leaned against the building as he took in the group of students out on the tracks, watching hard muscles under glossy fur and he could easily remember his own time at the school, the countless amount of laps he had been forced to do, come hell or high water. His tail flicked lazily against his leg as he took in the group drawing closer to the gym building and for the first time he got to see the young man that he had been forced into looking after.

Jensen Ackles was nothing like Jared would have expected of a Feline that had managed to get accepted into Canidae. First of all, Jensen was _small_ , a head shorter than any of his classmates and Jared was sure that the tufts on Jensen's ears wouldn't even reach his shoulders. Despite his small size, the Feline had no problem keeping up with the other runners and Jared let his gaze take in the play of muscles under golden fur that turned almost white on his belly and Jared wondered just what breed Jensen was; he had never seen patterning like Jensen's before.

"That's it, get in the showers, the lot of you."

Coach Brown's voice boomed out over the field and as one the group of students turned towards the building where Jared was waiting and he got a good view of bright green eyes and a pretty face when Jensen ran past him and through the open doors. Jared caught the scent of him, softer than that of the sweaty Canines surrounding him and for a quick second he allowed his gaze to trail down a trim body covered in nothing but basketball shorts. The next moment Jensen was out of sight and Jared turned to face Brown. 

"Padalecki," Coach Brown greeted him, a heavy bag slung over one shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here; didn't you vow to never set your foot close to my grounds ever again?"

Jared just laughed and allowed himself to be pulled into a one-armed hug by his former teacher. In the years since he had graduated, the two had struck up a friendship that Jared had never imagined while he had still been living in the dorms and cursing Coach Brown to hell and back.

"I'm here on orders from the higher-ups," Jared said by way of explanation.

"Oh, you're the one Chief Morgan sent to tend to Ackles?" Brown said with a nod and Jared wasn't surprised that the coach knew about Morgan's plan. 

"I am, not sure why though, kid didn't seem to have any problems," Jared said with a nod to the building behind him. 

He followed Coach Brown into the building and his nose told him that Jensen was in the furthest locker room so he followed his former teacher into his office, knowing that he would have a clear view of the door to make sure he caught Jensen when he was coming back out. 

"He's fast, I'll give him that," Coach Brown said as they sat down. "But he's weak. Not for a Feline; hell, that kid is amazingly strong for a cat but compared to the Canines? He needs to be even better or I can't let him pass this class and if he doesn't..."

Jared nodded, knowing that if Jensen failed in his Physical Training classes, he wouldn't be the only one with something to lose. While a failing grade would mean Jensen lost his scholarships, it would also mean that the school board, and with them Chief Morgan, would face anger over having accepted a Feline into Canidae, good grades or not. Neither of that was something Jared wanted to see happen.

"I know Morgan wants him for next years internships, maybe he even wants him for after graduation," Jared said as he stretched out in one of the chairs, putting his feet up on the desk. 

He had expected Coach Brown to look surprised by that statement but the man just nodded even as he glared down at where the pads of Jared's feet were just inches from the framed photograph on the desk. 

"I figured," Brown said. "Chief always knew to catch them as soon as he could, like he did you. There's a reason he’s got the best Police Department in the country, after all."

Jared grinned at that, flashing his sharp canines for a moment and Brown mirrored the gesture before he sat down across the desk from Jared, pulling out a folder and handing it over.

"Ackles' grades and stuff. The kid's not into anything extra-curricular so if could you get him into anything, that would be awesome as well," Brown said. "And really, Jay, try to fix this? The kid's fucking brilliant, I'd hate for my class to be the one to bring him down. This is the only Criminal Law school where it's mandatory, and of course he had to come here."

"This school is the best," Jared pointed out. "You think he's good enough for it?"

"Yeah," Coach Brown said. "I really do."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen sighed as he pulled on his clothes in the quiet of the locker room. He could hear the distant sounds from the main locker room, his classmates laughing and goofing around in a way they never did when he was around. There was a reason he always used the overflow locker room after all, it had only taken a few weeks for him to get tired of the whispers behind his back and the comments that weren't so much behind his back as they were snarled straight at him as soon as the teachers wasn't looking. He might be working towards his dream, but he was wondering if life would be any different once he got there.

With a sigh he pulled on his t-shirt and grabbed his bag, wanting to head out before the other guys were out. With any luck he could be back in his room before most of the other classes were out for the day. The room might not be much but it was his and his alone and he was grateful for the fact that he had a single this year. He didn't get far though, the door hadn’t even closed behind him before he looked up to see the biggest Canine he had ever seen, even bigger than Coach Brown and he stopped in his tracks. 

"Jensen Ackles?" the man standing in the door to Coach's office asked. 

Jensen nodded, letting his gaze drift up over fur that ranged from soft white, golden brown and all the way to glossy black and he could see the muscles flexing under the skin when the Canine pushed away from door and took a step closer. 

"Yeah," Jensen said, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was close by.

"I'm Inspector Jared Padalecki," the Canine said. "Do you know who Chief Morgan is?"

Everyone knew Chief Morgan: the team he had was the very reason a lot of students had applied to Canidae, after all and all Jensen could do was nod as he hefted his bag more securely on his shoulder. There was something with the man in front of him: even though he was just dressed in worn jeans and a black tank-top there was an aura about him and Jensen hardly needed the introduction to know the man was a cop. 

"Good," Jared said when Jensen remained silent. "He sent me to see what I can do to help you with your grade in Physical Training.."

Jensen's eyes widened at that and without thinking about it he took a step forward, straightening his back at the same time as he wrapped his bushy tail around himself, burying his fingers in his own fur to hide the way his hands trembled. He wasn't stupid and he know just how close he was to losing his spot at Canidae, and all of it because of one class.

"Help me?" he asked. 

"Chief and Coach Brown think you might need some help to keep up with your classmates," Jared said. "I saw you out there, and you're a fast little cat, but you need to be stronger and..."

Jensen let out a low hiss and took a step back, his ears tilting back and his tail turning even more bushy than it usually was and he glared at the man. He knew he needed help, but he wasn't fond of being called weak, even less so when he knew his classmates would be out any second and they didn't need more fodder for teasing him. 

"I don't need charity," Jensen snapped even though he knew he kinda did need it - it just wasn't something he wanted to admit.

He could see the canine raise an eyebrow, his tail slowly moving back and forth and it was obvious just how little he cared for Jensen's outburst. 

"Your Coach seem to think different," Jared said and there was no denying the condescending tone of his voice. "This wasn't really an offer. I'm here to tell you that you _will_ work with me, or you can forget about landing yourself an internship for Morgan next year. Hell, you won't even be here next year, kitten."

With those words the Canine turned around and walked towards the door, just stopping for a moment to glance over his shoulder and Jensen could hear his classmates inside the locker room and quickly he made his way after Jared. If this was a discussion they were having, he’d rather have it where people wouldn't be listening in and he tried to ignore the glimpse of Coach Brown that he saw when he passed the still open door. Outside he found that Jared wasn't waiting for him; instead the man was already halfway across the parking lot, heading towards a big truck and Jensen hurried after him.

"Hey, wait up," he called, even as he gained on the Canine. "I haven't agreed to anything and..."

"You will," Jared interrupted him, stopping next to the car and Jensen skidded to a halt beside him. "I meant what I said back there, pass this grade and there will be an internship for you."

Jensen's eyes went wide at that, an internship with Chief Morgan was as close to a job after graduation as one could get and he knew all students were hoping for that one chance. He also knew that should he land that internship, there wouldn't be a student left in school that didn't hate him. 

"Why me?" he asked, watching as Jared pressed the key in his pocket and the car beeped, its blinkers flashing for a second.

"The board don't wanna look like idiots for giving you a spot," Jared said with a shrug. "It would look bad for them if you flunked out."

Jensen's belly dropped to his feet and his tail swiped back and forth angrily. It was one thing knowing that he was a charity case, but knowing the exact reason why was even more hurtful and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself while Jared walked around to the driver's side of the car. 

"Now get in, I got work to do," Jared said and got into the car without another look at Jensen. 

Weighing his choices for a moment, Jensen sighed in defeat and tossed his bag in the back seat of the car before he climbed in beside Jared, buckling in before he once more busied his hands with stroking his tail softly. The smell of the Canine in the small confines of the car was almost overwhelming, a heady scent that filled Jensen's nose and made his whiskers twitch slightly and before his mind had fully cleared, Jared was peeling out of the parking lot without another word. 

The drive wasn't long, but the uncomfortable silence made it feel like hours before Jared pulled the car into an underground garage and parked in a spot marked Inspector Padalecki, once more reminding Jensen of Jared's rank in the task force that he had dreamt about being a part of. 

"Don't you have crimes to solve, instead of doing this?" Jensen asked when Jared reached for the door.

"One would think so," Jared answered with a huff as he got out of the car. "But really, I have a few cases that are in the paperwork phase right now and I can do that during your school hours, after all. It'll be a few months that are mostly research for me while things calm down after... well... Either way, I have time to work some with you, kitten."

"I'm not a kitten," Jensen protested, slamming the door as he got out and reached for his bag. "I might be a cat, but I'm twenty and I would rather have you shuffling papers than be rude to me."

The second the words were out Jensen stopped still, expecting Jared to snarl at him but the man froze in place before slowly turning towards Jensen, his unusually multicolored eyes seemingly cataloguing him before the man snorted out a sharp bark of a laughter. 

"You got guts, kitten," Jared admitted. "Good, you'll need it. Now come along." 

This time the stupid little pet name was said with something close to respect and Jensen chose to not protest it a second time; instead he followed Jared towards an elevator door but neither of them said a word as they stepped inside the small confined space and Jared pressed the number two button to take them up. 

"The private gym is to the right," Jared said when the door pinged open. "I'll be there in a moment."

"I only got my gym clothes," Jensen protested. "My shirt got a rip earlier so it's only shorts. And my towel isn't dry yet."

"So get into the shorts," Jared said before disappeared down the hall. "Like I said; I'll be there in a moment."

Jensen shifted from one foot to the other, hesitating before he pushed open the door Jared had pointed out and he found himself in a rather small, but well-stocked gym room, clearly only made for a few people or maybe only for Jared himself and Jensen had to breathe out a sigh of relief. It seemed like he didn't have a choice in this, not really, but at least it would be better without several Canines laughing at him. He got enough of that in school, after all. Quickly slipping out of his clothes and into the shorts he draped his damp towel over a chair in the corner, hoping that it would dry before he had to use it again but when Jared pushed the door open and stepped inside he was carrying several towels as well as another tank-top that he threw at Jensen.

"I managed to shrink that one in the laundry awhile back; it'll still be a bit big but better than nothing I guess," he said and Jensen quickly pulled it on. "The shower is through that door in the corner and I brought you some towels. I figured stamina isn't really an issue with the way you run so how about we start working on your arm muscles?" 

The top was a bit big on Jensen, sliding down his shoulder slightly but at least if felt better than standing half naked in front of the Canine and Jensen was counting the small miracles. Jared was dressed in sweatpants and the tank-top from earlier, the fabric of the pants straining against the muscles of his strong thighs and Jensen had to admit to himself that if anyone could help him to pass his class, it would be Jared. 

-¤-  
-¤-

"Hows the kitty watch going, Padalecki?"

A roar of laughter rang out through the station and Jared huffed out a laugh himself, heading over to his seldom-used desk and hanging his worn old leather jacket over the back before sitting down.

"Hey, I get paid to spend hours in the gym," he said with a grin. "By the end of this, I'll make you all look like weaklings. Oh wait... I already do that."

A few boo's and shouted insults rang out in answer but Jared just laughed and opened up his inbox, making quick work of going through the emails before he looked to make sure there was nothing that needed his immediate attention.

"So really, how's the little cat doing?" 

Jared looked up to see his friend Dan leaning with one hip against Jared's desk, his tongue lolling out in a teasing grin and Jared threw a pen at him, grinning when it left a bright red mark on the Dalmat Canine's white fur, clearly visible between the glossy black spots.

"I thought JD paid you lot to work, not gossip about me," Jared pointed out.

"I know, but this is hilarious!" Dan said with a laugh. "Top dog Jared Padalecki taking care of a little cat? It's like you've got your own personal little pet."

In the weeks since he had started working with Jensen, his co-workers hadn't stopped teasing him and Jared couldn't really blame them; it was what he himself would have done had it happened to anyone else, after all.

"You know, he's better than I thought he would be," Jared said, leaning back in the chair as he slowly swiveled it back and forth. 'Lightning-fast reflexes, but I guess I should have expected that, Feline and all that, you know. It's the strength that is an issue, and the size... "

He didn't miss the way one of Dan's eyebrows rose up but the man didn't say what Jared had expected him to. 

"What breed is he?" Dan asked curiously. 

"I don't know," Jared admitted. "He surely isn't a pure-breed at least, I would guess a mix of Lynx and Coon, I think he's tiny but then I compare him to Canines."

There was something in Dan's eyes, something he hadn't seen before and Jared was just about to ask but just then JD stepped out of his office and his eyes zeroed in on the two of them. 

"Captain Cooper, get in here, and Padalecki, stop socializing and start working, that's what I pay you for."

Jared didn't even try to hide his eyeroll and he knew that the growl JD let out was no more than a tease, even if it made some of the younger men in the force tremble at their desks. With a sigh Jared focused on his work, following paper trails and cyber footprints until he thought his eyes were gonna burn in his skull. There were few things he hated as much as being on the research side of things. He wanted to be out on the street, actually _doing_ things but after having been the main cop in a major drug ring takedown his face was a bit too well known and JD had ordered him to lay low for at least six months, but Jared was sure it would be more. The high-profile trial was still on the news and while his face was kept out of it, Jared doubted he'd get to work the streets until the trial was over. At least working with Jensen got him away from his desk, something he was more than grateful for.

-¤-

"Are you even listening to me?" Jared snapped, making Jensen's gaze drop down to the floor once more.

"Sorry," Jensen muttered, grabbing the dumbbells firmly in his hand but he wasn't really looking up to catch the exercises Jared was trying to show him. 

Jared frowned down at the Feline and shook his head in confusion. It had been almost a month since he first met Jensen and the boy had made great progress with his workout regime, muscles straining under the thin t-shirt he was wearing, the damp material almost see-through where it was soaked by Jensen's sweat. The last few days, however, nothing Jared said seemed to get through to the kid and Jared was running out of patience. 

"Look, right now you're wasting both our time," Jared snarled. "And you will hurt yourself if you don't do this right and trust me, you tearing a muscle will not help you pass this class. It's only another three weeks to final exam so you might want to take this seriously."

A loud thunk rang out in the room when Jensen dropped one of the heavy dumbbells and Jared was happy the room had padded floors or there would have been damage done. 

"Fuck," he cursed, taking a step back from the Feline. "Fine, just get out of here. I'm not gonna waste my time with you now, get out of here."

Jensen stood frozen in place, slight shivers making his whiskers twitch but Jared had just had enough of trying to train a boy that didn't seem to care any longer. It was only more annoying considering that up to three days ago, Jensen had been a good student and had shown good progress.

"Get out now, _cat_."

At the last word, a name that Jared almost spat out, Jensen dropped the other dumbbell and within seconds he was past Jared, tugging his jacket on over sweat-soaked clothes and without a single word he grabbed his backpack and was out the door. 

-¤-  
-¤-

His sweaty clothes felt tacky under the weight of his jacket but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care, he just pulled his jacket tighter around himself and made his way back towards the campus, ignoring the way his muscles ached. He knew that he hadn't been focused, too many thoughts spinning around but he hadn't expected Jared to be so angry with him. At the memory of Jared's tone when he called Jensen _cat_ Jensen wrapped his arms tighter around himself but it didn't really help, nothing did. 

Looking around him he saw Canines everywhere and not for the first time did he miss the small town where he grew up, a place where different breeds lived side by side and even though they seldom socialized, no one went out of their way to cause others any problems. The city though, that was Canine territory even when he ventured outside of the campus and at times Jensen wondered just how he had managed to survive close to two years. With a heavy sigh he crossed the street, tail hanging listlessly behind him and he was sure even his whiskers were drooping by the time he made it to his own dorm. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to gather himself together but he knew it wouldn't last long, not considering the fact that he had to pass through the common room to get to his own little single dorm room. 

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Jensen held his head down low, trying to ignore the roar of laughter that met the taunting shout. 

"Hey, kitty," another voice rang out. "We didn't see any cats around the place today. Your family knows better than to come here, too bad the same can’t be said for you as well."

The laughter was even louder this time and Jensen forced himself to raise his head even though he refused to meet any of the looks thrown at him, refused to show them just how much their words got to him as he walked through the room and down the corridor leading to his room. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop himself from hearing the whispers as he went.

"Little pussy thinks he's special..."

"...teacher's pet..."

"...should be out of here already, only here 'cause it looks good in the statistics..."

Jensen didn't slam the door behind him even though a part of him really wanted to and he leaned back against the solid wood, pulling in ragged deep breaths for a few long minutes before he threw his bag into the corner and for the first time since Jared had thrown him out he became fully aware of just how disgusting he felt. Grabbing a towel and some fresh clothes he opened the door as quietly as possible and made his way towards the shower rooms on silent feet, grateful that he didn't have to go through the common room again. 

Once in the furthest corner of the shower room, Jensen made quick work of his clothes, folding them neatly together and putting them on the bench before he started the shower and let the water get warm before he grabbed his bottle of shampoo and stepped under the spray. A small shiver of discomfort ran through him at the feel of water in his fur, but lathering up he could soon take pleasure in feeling clean again, the sweat and grime swirling with the water down the drain and even the lingering scent of Jared on his skin was soon washed away.

-¤-

"I'm so sorry, Jensen."

It was the third, or maybe fourth, time his mother had said the same words since Jensen had picked up the phone 

"Mom, it's okay," Jensen said but he wasn't sure she truly believed him, she had always been able to read him like an open book. "I was busy with schoolwork and the training and...I had things to do."

Even to his own ears it all sounded fake and he could hear his mother sigh on the other end of the line. 

"We should've been there for you, Jen," she said softly. "We just don't have the money right now, or the vacation time and I really am so sorry. It's the second year we haven't been able to come up there for Parents’ Day. We will be there next year, I promise. We're so proud of you! I promise, all of my friends must be sick and tired of hearing me brag about you by now."

"Mom!" Jensen protested but for the first time that day he managed to get himself to smile.

"Well it's true, and can you blame me? First Feline to Canidae in so long, and I know you'll be amazing. You'll show all those snotty dogs."

It wasn't the first time his mother made remarks like that and Jensen figured that for all the times he had tried to hide how hard things had been for him since he arrived at Canidae, maybe he hadn't been as good at lying as he had thought. 

"Mom," he said again but the word was spoken much softer that time and Donna sighed once more. 

"This is your dream, don't let them take that away from you. Do what you need to do, show them how good you can be. That internship will be yours, I'm sure of it."

Jensen wished he could be as sure as his mother, that he could really believe in what Jared had offered him but after the snarling voice he had heard earlier, he wasn't as sure anymore. And maybe his classmates were right after all, maybe Jensen was only there as a way for the school to show equality, to make themselves look good. Maybe he wasn't there thanks to his own hard work.

Ending the phone call with a few more reassurances, Jensen walked over to his dresser and pulled out some workout clothes and grabbing his bag he made his way over to the gym building, knowing it would be abandoned.

He would show them, everyone. He would show Jared.

-¤-  
-¤-

The beat of the loud music set Jared's blood on fire, a steady drumming in his blood that slowly chased away the tension of earlier much better than a long hot shower had. He pushed away the memory of how Jensen had looked standing in front of him, how the young Feline had refused to look at him as he took off. 

It didn't matter.

Jared had done his job and it wasn't his fault if Jensen as no longer on board with the plan. Despite his initial hesitance, Jensen had done everything Jared demanded of him without more than a low grumbles and Jared had been sort of impressed with him, but that was quickly changing. 

"Damnit, Jay," Dan said, or rather shouted to be able to be heard above the music. "You're supposed to have a good time and relax!" 

Reaching for his beer Jared tried to push his thoughts aside once more, but Jensen was stuck on his mind and it wasn't the easiest thing to do, not even with alcohol warming him up.

"I am having a good time," Jared answered but it was an obvious lie and he knew that Dan was scoffing at him. 

"Right," Dan said with a smirk. "How about we go over to Beaver's instead? At least there we could actually talk."

Jared nodded his agreement and the two of them made their way through the sea of people on the dance floor and Jared couldn't help but notice that out of all the people, no more than a handful weren't Canines and he wondered why he had never noticed things like that before. That thought stayed with him as they crossed the street from the club over to the much more subdued confines of Beaver's Bar. 

"What _is_ up with you?" Dan asked as they sat down at the bar, nodding their greetings to Jim as he raised one hand at the sight of them and two beers appeared before they had a chance to ask for them. 

"Thanks," Jared called out after Jim who already was making his way to the other side of the bar and a young Feline couple sitting as far away from the Canines at the bar as possible. "And it's nothing, just... that kid..."

"What did Jensen do now?" Dan asked.

It felt weird hearing his best friend speak Jensen's name, actually using the name instead of the silly nicknames that everyone around Jared favored when it come to the young Feline. 

"He was just...I don't even know. Unfocused? Uncaring? He's been like that for days and it's getting to me. I know this stuff is important to the Chief, but... I'm doubting Jensen has it in him."

Jared reached for his beer, cursing low when he bumped the glass and cold beer spilled over his hand, wetting his fur. He lifted his hand to lick the beer away, feeling Dan's eyes on him but just when his friend opened his mouth to say something, a group of students sat down at the table right behind them and when Jared realized what they were talking about, all thoughts of both Dan and the beer were gone. 

"...and it's not that fucking surprising. I mean really, did anyone even expect him to make it through the first year, we all know why he's still around."

"I know, I bet his parents are ashamed of him and that's why they didn't show up on Parents’ Day, a stupid little cat thinking he's something special. No wonder he's alone."

Jared turned away from the kids, facing Dan and he could tell that his friend had also realized just who the kids were talking about. 

"Parents’ Day?" Dan said, low enough to make sure the students at the nearby table wouldn't be able to hear.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut as he dropped his beer back down on the counter. He remembered Parents’ Day from his own days at Canidae, remembered how much it had meant to show his parents around. And he also remembered that it was the same day every year.

"It was today," Jared said without opening his eyes.

"Fuck," Dan said softly.

"I'm sure they'll kick the pussy out soon," a voice rang out, making both Jared and Dan turn towards the table behind them. "No way someone like him will pass, little loser."

The comment was met with several snickers and Jared felt something clench hard in his belly as he listened to them and he cringed when he realized just how close the kid's comments came to the comments and jokes Jared himself had listened to, and been a part of, down at the station. 

"So..." Dan said, turning back towards the counter. "We're assholes."

"Yeah," Jared admitted, because there was no real way for him to argue that statement.

"And he was distracted today because of his parents," Dan continued, like Jared wasn't just as able to put the pieces together. 

"Would seem so," Jared answered.

"And there's no fucking way you'll allow him to get kicked out, not when he's all you can talk about lately" Dan summarized with a smirk.

Jared was moving without really thinking about it, sliding into his jacket and sending a glare towards the students at the nearby table before heading out with nothing but a short wave to Dan. He didn't doubt that his friend would pay their tab without any protest. For all the teasing they did, he knew Dan wasn't a bad person. It was just a question of convincing Jensen that he wasn't a bad person either, but he wasn't sure how well that might go.

-¤-

Finding out exactly where Jensen lived took a phone call to JD Morgan that Jared really hoped the man would never remind him of and he honestly thought he deserved each one of the growled curses that the Chief threw at him before giving him the dorm and room number. At least the dorms were empty, most of the students either out partying or still spending some time with their visiting families and damn if that didn't make Jared feel lower than low. 

He walked through the deserted common room, noticing just how much it looked like his own common room back when he had been a student, even though that dorm had been clear across campus from the one he was in now. Despite the heavy scent of Canines that filled the air he could still smell the softer scent of Jensen as well, a warm scent that filled his sensitive nose and Jared didn't really need to read the room numbers to know when he had found the right door. He stopped just outside the door, one hand against the wood and he forced himself to take a few deeps breaths, contemplating just what he would say once Jensen opened the door but then a voice from the other side of the door rang out, wiping all planning from his mind. 

"Oh fuck, ouch!"

Jared didn't even stop to think about it, the pain in Jensen's voice was enough for him to slam the door up hard enough that it banged against the wall and on the other side he was met with Jensen standing on the middle of the floor, dumbbells in hand and staring at Jared in obvious shock. 

"Mr. Padalecki? What are you...why..." 

Jensen stopped and Jared didn't know what to say as Jensen knelt down to put the dumbbells down before standing up again, reaching for a towel that lay discarded on the narrow bed. It was only then that Jared realized that Jensen was dressed in nothing but shorts, and much smaller shorts than he had ever seen the Feline in before. The small garment did nothing to hide soft, golden fur that was shining with sweat and Jared couldn't tear his gaze away from the way that the fur turned almost white on the boy's belly and chest. 

"What are you doing?" Jared asked as he managed to tear his eyes away from the muscles on Jensen's chest and belly and up to his eyes. 

"I..." Jensen started, looking down at the dumbbells. "I don't wanna give up."

"Give up?" Jared said with a frown, hesitating for a moment before he took a step further into Jensen's room and closed the door behind him. 

Jensen stood frozen in place but Jared could see the way his hands clenched and un-clenched and the way the snow-white tip of his tail nervously flicked back and forth. Tension was coming off the boy in thick waves and Jared wasn't really surprised when he took a step forward and Jensen's tufted ears fell back and his upper lip raised in a hiss. 

"You're not gonna answer that, are you?" he asked and Jensen remained still, locked somewhere on the floor between them and Jared nodded even though he knew the Feline wouldn't see it. "Then it's my turn to talk and there's one thing I need to tell you."

"You don't wanna help me anymore?" Jensen said so quietly that even Jared's sensitive hearing had a hard time picking it up.

"Actually, I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a complete and utter asshole," Jared said calmly. 

At that Jensen's head flew up and his ears shifted forward, twitching slightly like he was trying to make sure he actually heard it correctly. 

"You.... Really?"

"Today was Parents’ Day," Jared said and he saw the way Jensen's whole body sagged, whiskers and tail drooping down and his whole body was a picture of misery. "Your parents couldn't make it?"

"I'm here on a scholarship," Jensen said defensively. "We don't have money and...vacation time just wasn't an option right now. They still love me!"

The last word came out on a low hiss and for the first time Jared realized just what going to Canidae must be like for Jensen because it was obvious that the talk Jared had overheard in the bar was things Jensen had gotten thrown in his face, and probably more than once. 

"I ran into some of your classmates in the bar earlier and..." Jared started but he was interrupted by Jensen hissing and his tail got bushy, whipping back and forth in the air as he glared up at Jared. 

"They told you how I'm failing? How everyone is laughing at the stupid little cat?" Jensen snapped. "I'm not stupid, I know what people think about me. It's not like they try to hide it, but you know what? I'm beating the lot of them, I got better grades than them in every fucking class except for the damn Physical Training. And I'm not giving up, if I pass that they'll have no choice but to give me an internship and you know what? I will show them! I will show all damn _dogs_ just what us Feline's are capable of. I don't care if they'll laugh behind my back forever, I'll be amazing!"

Jared could only stare at the boy in front of him, seeing something in Jensen that he had never seen there before and he was taken back by the pure strength radiating off Jensen, the fire in his green eyes and the way his chest heaved with heavy breathing. He also realized that the future Jensen predicted might very well be reality: for someone like Jensen it would always be an uphill battle, always fighting to prove himself to everyone around him but Jared thought the Feline was right; Jensen would be amazing! And Jared realized suddenly that he wanted to be there, every step of the way. He wanted to be a part of Jensen being everything he could be, and he wanted to stand between Jensen and all the people out to hurt him. The realization slammed into him, taking his breath away and for several long moments the two of them stood staring at each other wordlessly. 

"I'm an idiot," Jared broke the silence. "I just didn't see it... I mean, I was assigned you and..."

"And I'm just a kitten?" Jensen mumbled quietly.

"Yes! And no," Jared admitted. "I thought you were but...Damn, you're working out even though you thought I'd given up on you for good?"

At that Jensen shrugged and lifted one hand to scratch at the fur on his neck.

"Just 'cause others give on me doesn't mean I'm giving up on me."

At hearing those words something inside Jared snapped and all the reasons why he had been so angry at the students earlier, why he had been so frustrated with Jensen and why a day without Jensen made him growl, it all slotted into place and Jared didn't stop to really think about. With a two long steps he was crowding in on Jensen's personal space, forcing the Feline to tilt his head back to look at Jared and he wasn't really sure if it was he or Jensen that made the final move. He just knew that he had Jensen's mouth on his and a warm and sweat-damp body pressed up against his. 

Jensen's scent filled his mind and he was barely aware of it before he had his hands on Jensen's sides, stroking over hard muscles and soft fur and Jensen's whole body screamed of strength while the size of him claimed vulnerability. If Jared was honest with himself, he had thought about it, had thought about how gorgeous Jensen was and how very different from the Canines Jared had been with before but nothing could have prepared him for the way Jensen arched into the touch or the deep purr that rumbled in his chest. Needing to have the Feline closer, Jared let his hands slide down to grip Jensen's hips and the boy pushed off the floor, gracefully wrapping himself around Jared without letting their lips part and Jared let his hand fall down to the full curve of Jensen's ass, holding the smaller body up easily as he devoured Jensen's mouth. Jensen's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers stroking up over his head and through the longer fur between his ears, making Jared grunt with how good it all felt. The Feline's strong legs were vice-tight around his waist and Jared didn't really think he needed to hold Jensen up, but there was no way he would pull his hands off Jensen's body. Not when warm hands carded through his fur and he could feel Jensen's long, fluffy tail curl around his legs before it rose up to tangle with is own. 

"Are you sure?" Jensen whispered against his lips, his whiskers dragging over Jared's face as he spoke. 

Five minutes earlier Jared would have said no, he would never have expected it at all, but with Jensen wrapped around him there were few things that Jared was as sure of as he was sure of them. Dan would mock him for eternity but something told Jared that his friend wouldn't be surprised. What JD would say on the other hand, that was something Jared pushed aside in favor of pulling Jensen even closer. 

"So sure," Jared assured him.

He moved forward, but instead of laying Jensen down on the narrow and rickety bed, he pushed the Feline up against the wall and kissed him hard, letting his hands explore Jensen's silky-soft body before he dipped down and dragged his tongue over the spot on Jensen's neck where his pulse point beat rapidly under the warm skin. 

"You haven’t given up on me..."

There was surprised wonder in Jensen's voice and Jared smiled against the boy's skin, letting his sharp teeth drag through soft fur and when he once more flicked his tongue out he took in just how Jensen tasted. Just as with his scent it was something completely new, something warm and inviting that Jared hadn't known he craved but now that he had felt it he couldn’t live without it. 

"Have you ever..." Jared asked, pulling away so he could look into Jensen's brilliantly green eyes. 

He felt Jensen tense in his arms, the tail that had entwined with his going still for a moment but then Jensen nodded, tightening his legs grips on Jared.

"I'm not a virgin," answered quietly. "But... I'm not...very experienced."

"Jensen," Jared said, leaning in to swipe his tongue over Jensen's mouth. "Have you ever been fucked?"

Jensen shivered in his arms and Jared could feel his tail twitch, could feel the way his hips snapped forward and even without those small tells he would have been able to scent Jensen's arousal where it filled the air with a hot, almost clingy, scent. 

"Once," Jensen groaned. "Only ever had sex...once..."

The words came out soft and quiet, an admission that Jensen probably didn't want to make but the soft words were enough for Jared to want him even more and with Jensen still wrapped around him he struggled to get out of his dark jeans but in the end he had to admit defeat. Jensen must have realized the same because he let Jared lower him to the floor and the second he was balanced, the boy reached down to push his shorts off and Jared groaned when he was for the first time presented with a naked Jensen.

It shouldn't be so different from seeing Jensen in shorts, but it was enough to make Jared groan and he fumbled when he got his jeans open and pushed down his thighs. Jensen's body was strong, incredibly strong for a young Feline and Jared's mouth watered at the way hard muscles tapered off to narrow hips and his gaze followed where white fur narrowed down to the young man's cock, already hard and free from the darker fur of his sheath. When Jared's own clothes hit the floor with a thud he could feel Jensen's eyes on him, dragging trails of fire over his body and he watched in silence as Jensen's hand reached out to brush careful fingers over Jared's dick. His cock was rock hard and the barely-there touch made his hips snap forward, pushing against Jensen's hand. 

"Fuck..." Jensen gasped as his hand drifted down to stroke over Jared's sheath and down to his heavy balls.

"Little tease," Jared growled when Jensen pulled his hand away. 

Jensen hesitated for a moment but then he moved, stepping around Jared and opening the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a tube of something before stepping back. He planted the small tube in Jared's hand before leaning back against the wall, stretching out in a way that made Jared's mouth go dry. 

"It's the only thing I have....I think it'll work..."

That made Jared look down at the tube and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he looked back at Jensen.

"Fur lotion?" he asked. 

"It's...it makes..." Jensen started but then he shrugged and his shoulders sagged slightly. "It helps my fur stay shiny but it also...makes me smell less...Feline."

That pulled a deep groan from Jared's throat at the very thought of Jensen's rich scent actually being dampened and if that was the case, what would Jensen smell like when it was just pure him? Jared wanted to find out, but all his thoughts were wiped from his mind when Jensen turned around and presented Jared with the inviting curve of his back. Jared barely thought about it as he slicked his fingers and he moaned when Jensen lifted his tail up and to the side, giving Jared a clear view of his asshole and when Jensen spread his legs, Jared could see rounded balls and the pink cock below. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous"

The words were out before Jared could think it through and they had Jensen turn his head around, looking up at Jared with eyes that were glazed over with lust.

"Please," he breathed out,pushing his ass out further. "I...need it..."

Jared wasn't sure if it really was him that Jensen needed, or if it was the pure need for closeness that made the young man offer himself up but in that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he took step closer and let the fingers of his left hand drag from the base of Jensen's tail all the way to the tip at the same time as he let his other hand brush slick fingers over the warm skin of Jensen's hole. 

"Relax," he said, flicking the end of Jensen's tail softly. "Just let me know if it....gets too much..."

With that he let one finger slowly slide inside, inner walls clinging to his finger even with only the lotion slicking the way but Jensen didn't tense up or try and pull away, instead he arched his back and a needy little moan left his lips. The lack of discomfort had Jared pushing his fingers deeper inside, twisting his finger to the side in search of the place that he knew would make Jensen see stars. 

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen couldn't stop himself from crying out when Jared's finger found his prostate, a sharp sound that rang too loud in the quiet room but he didn't care, a small part of him even wanted people to hear. Jared pushed himself up against Jensen back, big body a solid weight behind him and not for the first time was Jensen taken aback by the sheer size and strength of the Canine. He wasn't fully sure of how they had gotten to where they were, but with Jared's cock pressed up against him and Jared's finger rubbing against his prostate, it didn't feel very important.

It wasn't the first time Jensen had had sex, but it was the first time it felt like it did with Jared, the overwhelming need and desperation and the way Jared's heavy scent felt around him. Jared's fingers stretched him perfectly, working him open, but Jensen cursed the lotion and they way it masked both their scents. He wanted to smell Jared, smell both of them and he was already longing for a day when he would get the chance. That thought was enough to clear his mind some and a part of him wanted to pull away, to ask Jared if there would ever be more than this but he somehow doubted he would like the answer. If this was the only time he'd get to feel Jared, to have the Canine inside him, then he would take everything he could get for as long as he had it. 

"I'm ready," he groaned, pushing his tail up even further to invite Jared inside. 

He wasn't sure the words were true; it had been a long time since he got fucked and from what he had seen of Jared, the Canine's cock was just as big as the rest of him. But Jensen wanted it. In that moment he couldn't think of anything he wanted more and despite his own hesitance, Jared seemed to believe him.

"My pretty little kitten," Jared groaned, lips right against the tuft on Jensen's ear. "You're gonna take me so good, aren't you? Let me fill you right up until everyone in the dorm can scent me on you. Everyone will know you went tail up for me..."

The thought scent heat right down Jensen's spine, coiling deep inside him and it made his hard dick throb with want and he arched closer to Jared's strong, warm body. 

"Please, fuck me..."

"Oh I will," Jared said and his voice was close to a growl as he twisted his fingers deep inside Jensen's body. "But not like this, kitten. I wanna see you when you come."

Jensen groaned when Jared's fingers slid free from his body, and he tried to push back to get them back inside him but Jared took a step back despite Jensen's protests. 

"No, c'mon..." Jensen started but before he could get more words out, the man behind him grabbed his hips and spun him around, slamming him up against the wall.

"Oh, I promise I'll fuck you," Jared said before pressing their mouths together once more, his tongue swiping inside Jensen's mouth in a wet glide of tongues. "Just...need to...get you like, just...like...this..."

Jensen groaned when Jared once more lifted him up off the floor and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and he couldn't hold back a shuddering moan when he felt the rounded head of Jared's cock brush against his ass. 

"Wanna feel it," Jensen moaned.

"You will."

There was a deep promise in Jared's voice as he gripped Jensen's hips tightly and slowly lowered him down until his cock was pressing against Jensen's rim, the pre-come leaking from Jared's shaft combined with the lotion slicking Jensen's hole limiting the burn of penetration as he spread Jensen wide. 

"You'll feel me so fucking good."

With those words Jared thrust up into Jensen and Jensen couldn't hold back his cry of pleasure as he felt the heat of Jared's cock spread him wide, open him up like he had never been opened before. Jensen trembled in Jared's arms, groaning when he felt Jared's cock press against his prostate and despite the initial burn it was better than anything he had ever felt before. 

"Fuck..." he managed to get out, the word nothing more than a hiss as he willed his body to get accustomed to the stretch.

"Fuck," Jared mirrored him. "You're so tight..."

Jensen wanted to respond, to snark back at Jared for that obvious statement but just then Jared lifted him up slowly until only the head of Jared's cock kept Jensen open and Jensen wanted to scream with the need to get filled up again. He didn't manage to get a single word out before Jared slammed him back down, pushing even deeper inside and once more Jensen heard himself cry out. 

"Yes, oh god yes, more..." he pleaded and he could feel his claws come out from the tips of his fingers, digging into Jared's thick fur. "Wanna feel you... inside me... Please Jared, I need you to... Please fuck me, it's so good...I can take it. Whatever you want to... _fuck_!"

Jared hands on his hips were strong enough to hold him still, hold him pressed to the wall as Jared started moving in and out of him, hips slowly picking up speed until all Jensen could do was hold on tight while Jared fucked him harder than he had ever thought he would be able to take, much less love. Despite the lotion slicking the way, Jensen could feel the almost overwhelming scent of Jared's arousal, even better as it was mixed with his own and Jensen clung to Jared's shoulders as he tried to push himself down on Jared's cock. The pleasure sent brilliant sharp shocks of pleasure through him, making his inner muscles squeeze Jared even tighter as the man fucked him deep and hard. Jensen knew he would have bruises to show for the almost brutal coupling, the inside of his thighs already sore where Jared's hips hit on each thrust. 

"Yeah," Jared moaned. "Just like that, knew you would feel so fucking good around me, kitten. So damn tight around me. Gonna fuck you until you won't want anyone but me inside you, no one will fuck you as good as I will. You're gonna feel it for days, baby. Each step you take."

The words drew Jensen crazy and he clung to Jared's body, circling his hips down and Jared's grip tightened on his hips, making Jensen wonder just how long the marks would be visible on his skin. 

"You're driving me insane," Jared growled, pressing Jensen harder against the wall. "Could stay inside you forever. You'll show them, baby, won't you? Show them how fuckig amazing you can be. Gonna fill you up until you're fucking dripping with it."

Jensen let his hands run over Jared's body, tracing over hard muscles and he loved the way Jared's fur felt against his own, the darker fur a perfect counterpoint to his own golden tone and when Jared's hands slid down to cup his ass, fingers stroking the spot where Jensen was stretched wide and open the moan that left Jensen's lips was close to a purr. He wished he would get to feel Jared again, because even as he loved Jared holding him still and taking him hard, he wanted to feel Jared beneath him the next time.

All thoughts of _next time_ disappeared from his mind when Jared shifted ever so slightly and his next thrust made the head of his cock slide right over Jensen's prostate, making stars come to life behind his eyelids. A part of him wanted to slide his hand down between them and wrap his fingers around his hard cock, but with the new angle he thought that he would be able to come just from Jared fucking him and the brush of the man's fur against his aching cock. 

"Jared...Jared..."

His own voice sounded rougher, deeper than Jensen had ever heard himself before, a strained note of desperation to it. Each thrust was better than he could ever have imagined and the possibility of coming untouched didn't seem too far away, but before he could really think about it he felt something push against his hole and his eyes flew wide open. It was his first time with a Canine but he knew just what it was he felt and he couldn't stop himself from tensing up at the thought of Jared's knot pushing inside him. 

"Jesus fuck," Jared growled. "So tight...never fucked anyone this tight before."

Jensen could believe that, his body wasn't made for taking a knot after all and he let out a high pitched keening when he felt the growing knot push at his rim again. 

"Not sure...god...Jared... Won't fit...too big..."

Jared slowed down his thrusts, instead gripping Jensen tightly as he started to grind his hips forward in slow circles, steadily pushing his knot forward.

"I'm sure you can take it, baby," Jared whispered and his long tongue licked a stripe up Jensen's neck. "Just...relax for me and I'll make it so good for you. I promise it'll feel good, so very good. Wanna knot you, kitten, fill you up better than you've ever been filled before. Just let me....and I know you'll be asking for it next time."

At the promise of a next time, Jensen felt his whole body relax and Jared must have felt it as well because he thrust up one time, deep and hard and Jensen _screamed_ when Jared's knot settled inside him. It hurt, there was no denying that, but much stronger than the pain of being stretched wide open was the intense pleasure as Jared's knot pressed up against his prostate. The sounds that fell from Jensen's lips weren't words anymore, just desperate whimpers and moans punctuated by a yowl when Jared started working his knot even deeper inside. Jensen sobbed with the pleasure of it and even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to hold his orgasm back. 

He came with a sharp cry, nails digging deep into Jared's shoulders as his hole squeezed Jared's dick tight and hard and Jensen was sure nothing could ever feel as good as Jared's knot moving against his prostate. His untouched cock pulsed out his release between them, slicking the fur on their bellies 

"Fuck, just like that," Jared growled. "Come for me. My kitten...fuck... Jensen!"

Jensen's name came out as a shout and he felt Jared's cock pulse inside him, hot come filling him up as Jared pressed their lips together and breathed his moans into Jensen's mouth. Having Jared coming inside him was good enough to have Jensen's own orgasm stretch out impossibly long, pleasure so intense he thought he might pass out from it but just when it was about to be too much, Jared stilled inside him with one last shudder. Small trembles ran through Jensen and he clung to Jared's huge body, trusting the Canine to hold him up because he knew his own legs would be too weak to carry him. 

"So...good..." he managed to get out, his lips still brushing Jared's. 

"So fucking perfect," Jared added. "Never had someone like you before... god..."

Resting boneless in Jared's arms Jensen purred deep in his chest as his own orgasm slowly subsided, fading away to leave him in a sated afterglow and with Jared's knot still locked deep inside him.

"How long..." he started, wriggling his hips slightly. 

The motion made both of them hiss and Jared's grip shifted on him, holding him in place. 

"Since it's your first..." Jared said, pulling his lips away from Jensen's. "And since you're so goddamn tight....I'd say at least half an hour..."

The thought of being locked to Jared for that long made Jensen's spent cock twitch and he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, hiding his face against his warm fur. He was glad for Jared's strength when the man took a step back, Jensen still in his arms and carefully arranged them down on Jensen's narrow bed. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, Jared on his back with Jensen sprawled on top of him, but when Jared's fingers reached up to stroke the sensitive spot behind one of his ears Jensen couldn't stop himself from purring.

"You know I'll have to tell Chief Morgan about this, right?" Jared said suddenly, his fingers still stroking through soft fur, sometimes following the contour of Jensen's ears up to the small tufts at the end. 

"What?" Jensen gasped, making the both of them groan when he tensed up around Jared.

"Still, kitten," Jared said softly. "He just needs to know. I'll still work with you. I have not given up on you, I promise. We will get you that internship and you'll come work with me. If I play my cards right JD might even assign you to me. I know he thinks couples work better together."

"We're a couple?" Jensen asked, relaxing back down against Jared's body. "But I'm a Feline. Canine's don't..."

He didn't want to say the word _mate_ , he knew that Canines didn't mate for life, not really, but just as with the Felines, it was still rare that mated couples split up.

"We're a couple," Jared said, stroking down Jensen's back. "How about we get through graduation, and then we'll talk about mating? Even though I'm quite sure I'll never give you up. You might be a Feline, but what does that matter when you're the strongest person I've ever met?"

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen's fur was wet with sweat and his chest was heaving with heavy breaths. His tail was held high and proud and Jared thought the young Feline had never looked more gorgeous than he did in that moment. Everyone was staring at Jensen in shock, several of his classmates with open mouths and Jared was sure that he, JD and Coach Brown were the only ones not surprised by how well Jensen had done in his last big test, the physical one that had once risked being the end of it all. It was still the only class where he wouldn't be in very top, but there were several Canine's below him on the big scoreboard at the end of the field and there was no doubt that Jensen had taken the audience by surprise. Jared was very pleased that the last of the exams always attracted onlookers; he wanted them all to see Jensen the way Jared saw him.

"Good job with him," JD said, leaning close so that only Jared would hear it. "He will make a good addition to the force, that one."

"Are you still set on creating your own forensic team?" Jared asked without taking his eyes off Jensen. 

"Oh yeah," JD confirmed without hesitation. "It's the only thing we lack and with you in charge..."

Jared's head snapped over to his boss at those word, ears twitching and for a moment he thought that he must have heard wrong. 

"Me?" he asked. "Wouldn't that be bad, with me and Jensen?"

JD Morgan looked over at him and then down to where Jensen was wiping sweat from his body with a wet towel, a disgruntled look on his face at the contact of water. Jared knew that it was the only means of cleaning up Jensen would get before the students would line up and all the coveted internships would be announced. 

"I believe couples work better together, you know that," JD said. "And Jensen will be high profile on the force, you know that as well. Maybe it shouldn't be that way, but that's the way it is. And as for you, being...involved...with him will make you high profile as well which means no more undercover for you. I know you've studied forensics even though you never pursued it. Maybe it's time?"

Jared knew that what JD said was true, that it was a sacrifice he would have to make if he decided to make things serious with Jensen. Even though they had never really talked about it in the weeks gone by, it had been in his thoughts daily.

"You think we'll be good enough?" Jared asked. "He still has half a year of internship and half a year of school to go."

"'I'm sure of it," JD said. "His internship is about to be announced, I made it a one-year one and he'll study half-time. So if all goes well, he'll be ready to be hired on full-time come next fall."

"You've already planned it out," Jared said, unable to hide his smile. 

"Jensen is one in a million," JD said easily "Have you read his thesis? I would be an idiot not to snatch him up before other districts realize what they're missing. The kid is brilliant."

"Then I accept," Jared said, looking back down at Jensen. "I'll be working with my mate."

It was the first time he had voiced his intentions and he couldn't wait until he could walk down the field and tell Jensen and not even the fact that Jensen's parents were sitting not far off, the only Felines in attendance, would stop him from showing the world what Jensen was to him. 

Down at the field, the students were lining up, the air thick with the scent of warm bodies combined with the sharp edge of excitement and Jared held his gaze locked on Jensen as the Principal started to call names and students stepped forward. Jared could still remember how nervous he himself had been when he had stood down on that field. Even though each student always got assigned an internship, there were some internships that were more coveted than others; the few one year internships the most longed for of all. He felt bad for Jensen when name after name was called without his name being mentioned; even from the distance Jared could see the way his shoulders sagged and the nervous twitch of the snow-white tip of his tail. When the internship that usually was the big one for JD's department was called and given out to another student Jared turned over to JD and glared at him.

"Relax," JD said quietly. "I asked them to give his internship last of all. You said he'd gotten bullied by other students, and I sure know not all on the force have been understanding either, so I thought having his be the last one would make a statement."

Jared grinned and when then Jensen's name was called and he saw the Feline step forward, a head shorter than any of his classmates but no one would be able to doubt the strength he possessed and with the announcement made, Jensen would truly be seen.

"Jensen, you've been assigned a one year internship with the newly-formed Forensic Unit," the Principal said and Jared could hear the surprise in his voice. "You will answer to Inspector Padalecki and Captain Cooper, starting August first."

The announcement was met with utter silence and Jared wasn't surprised when several people turned around to where he and Chief Morgan were sitting and Jared muttered under his breath. 

"You were that sure I'd say yes?"

"Obviously," JD answered as the group down on the field started breaking up. "Come, we'll need to go down there and greet the ones assigned to my department."

Standing up he could feel the people's eyes on the both of them, the murmur of whispers following him as he walked down onto the field. His gaze zeroed in on Jensen, wrapped tightly in his mother's arms and Jared smiled at the sight, relieved that the other students would finally see that Jensen was cared for. More so than they could ever have imagined. 

"Jensen," he called out as he drew closer and he knew it was loud enough for people to turn around and look at them. 

Jensen looked over, surprised, and Jared closed the distance between them and when Jensen's parents stepped to the side he didn't stop, instead he wrapped Jensen in his arms and leaned in for a deep kiss, loving the way his little Feline felt and tasted. 

"Jared," Jensen breathed out when Jared pulled away "People are looking..."

Despite being obviously embarrassed, there was no missing the little pleased smile on Jensen's face or the way Jensen's tail tangled with his in a way that had become familiar over the last few weeks.

"Mr and Mrs Ackles," Jared said, turning to Jensen's parents. "I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm Jared Padalecki."

"Inspector Padalecki?" Jensen's father said, whiskers twitching as he scented the air. 

Jared knew that the man would be able to scent him on Jensen and Jensen on him and he wanted to make sure they read it correctly. 

"Yes," he said and then he looked down at Jensen, holding his gaze as he stroked his fingers over Jensen's cheek, teasing the sensitive whiskers before he reached the soft fur behind Jensen's ear. "I'm Jensen's mate."

Surprised gasps rang out around them but all that mattered to Jared was the way Jensen smiled and pushed himself closer, a satisfied purr deep in his chest. 

"We're gonna work together," Jensen said. "As mates."

"We're gonna show them how fucking amazing a Canine and Feline team can be," Jared agreed.

-The End-


End file.
